She Hunter
by GaurdianofDeath
Summary: What happens when a new girl comes to Cross Academy? What if Zero falls in love with her instead of Yuuki? And what happens when they run into the She Hunter, a vampire that has been following the girl her entire life. Will they be able to destroy her? Or will Zero loose his love? Follow them both in SHe Hunter.


**A/N Hi! I've always been in love with Zero, so this is just a thought I had, hope you enjoy ;) Rated M for later steamy chapters o.o**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own any Vampire Knight characters or plot...or Zero (cries to herself)**

* * *

_I collapsed to the floor. Again. It happened again. I sat, as the house began to burn. I let my head lean on the wall and my eyes closed. I smelt something. I jerked my eyes open to see my arm was bleeding, or was. I lifted it my mouth, it watered. No matter how much I drink, the thirst for blood never goes away. I licked my arm clean slowly. I then closed my eyes again and passed out. How can I stop myself? Stop the killing, the monster that I've become? No way is possible. It just can't be helped. No one can save a demon like me. No on can save me. I, the vampire._

I was awakened by the sounds of sirens screaming. Was it over? The bloody battle? Is everyone gone? Was she gone? The horrible murderer? The woman who stole all these people's lives? I looked around...yeah it looked like it. I balled my hands in a fist. I wanted her dead, yet every time she comes out of hiding, goes insane and out of control, I can't kill her. It doesn't seem possible. It's not, she's a vampire.

I wail, needing to be found. I hear calls and pounding footsteps. Officers run into the house I'm in and call to medics. The look me over and say I'm fine. They ask what happened. I close my eyes and faint. When I wake again, I'm in bright lights...great...an infirmary. I look around. One person was in the office, oh. A school, or office clinic. The woman looks up, she smile kindly. I sit up.

"Hello, how are you? I'm nurse Lonhura-Nunnally. What may you're name be?" Her voice is gentle, and sweet. Wrinkles and creases were everywhere on her. She was around her late eighties, maybe early nineties. I smile politely, "Ai, my name is Tsuki-Ai," I answer. I look more around. The sun was setting, and the bright light I saw was just from opening my eyes too fast. The room was bathed in the orange light and I realized it seemed to be built out of stone.

I got up and looked out a window. I was inside a stone building, in the center of what seemed to be a castle. I saw teens walking from one building to the next. All be followed by a group of swooning girls.

I scoffed, what? The normal high-school jocks? I look at them...my breath catches. They were beautiful. They walked in such a graceful way. They're skin too perfect, the hair too rich in color, and the faces...too beautiful. Too perfect for a human...vampires. I growl. What are they doing here? I reach for my knife, but it's gone. I scowl, where is it? I turn to see the nurse, she smiles, the wrinkles increasing. Her hair was once auburn, I can tell by the fading color. Her eyes twinkled a warm honey gold. I was jealous. My eyes were a cold steel silver that held no warmth, no love, nothing. They were dead.

"Ai, welcome to The Academy. Where schools are-"

"I've heard of you people. Ran by a former Vampire Hunter. Your schools are different. One of Day, has classes through the day, and Night, the one that is held at night. The day school is populated by humans, the night one...vampires. I know. I'm a vampire hunter." I cut her off. I look at my attire. Same as always, but I had no shoes on. I glance under the cot and see my leather boots. I wrap them tightly around my foot. They lace up all the way to my calves. The were black and were made by the Cree tribe in Canada. They gave them to me as one reward for 'solving' a 'pest' in the area. These boots were what they use for hunting. It's as if you barefoot, making no noise when taking a step, even on dry leaves.

**A/N Sorry I wrote this before I even watched the entire series, so some of it is inaccurate**

"How do you...how do they know?! This is a place where the vamp-"

"Once there was a traitor in the school, it's been awhile since they passed. They informed us of your location, area, and how the school works. We know almost everything of you people. Well by we, I mean me. The others who knew were killed a while back by a vampire," my jaw set when I said that. It made me mad. I hated her, same one every time. "But, trust me, I won't say anything. I don't intend to harm you people." Her warm eyes are full of fear. My heart sank. I was scaring her. I sat on my knees, and offered my hands out.

"I only hunt those who harm others, who have been warned and defy. I hunt monsters, not vampires is more like I should say. Have no fear please." I beg. The woman touches my hands, I drop my head. "I believe you, you have a good heart, I can tell. The Headmaster is waiting for you." She says. I look up and smile gently. I stand and bow in respect then leave. When I walk out the door, all the children stare at me. I walk past the vamps. I clench my fist, and keep moving. They seem to stare at me too. One comes up to me.

"Hello I'm Aido." He flashes a smile as he steps in front of me. I put out a protective arm and back up one step. He has ruffled blond hair and what seems to be aqua like eyes, his skin is pale and he was clearly very tall. My head would brush about his shoulders. All the girls glared at me infuriated. I side step and keep walking.

"Huh?" I hear him. I also hear a few snickers from the group of vamps. I guess pretty boy isn't used to being turned down. In fact, he tries again.

"I don't think I caught you're name." he says, his face a bit red.

"First of all, don't use something stupid like that, second, you can't catch a name, and lastly, it's because I didn't 'throw' it to you." I mock. His face is even brighter, and he still continues to walk at my side. I turn around. "Stop following me." I continue to walk and I hear his friends laughing. He yells at them to shut up. I continue to walk to the office.

When I arrived, I had been hit on by at least a dozen guys. All humans except Aido. When I knock on the door, a man's voice replys for me to come in. The second I step in, I see something shine bright, aiming to my face. I catch the hilt. My own silver dagger, thrown a me. I throw it back and it catches the headmaster's sleeve and pins him to the wall. "Don't do that again, I find it insulting you know." I glare. I hear a cough, I had already known two other people...one other person was standing in the room...with a vampire. I don't know which one it is at the moment, I'm too focused on the head master to give them any attention, well before the boy came at me. He had a gun. Oh...cheater.

I run up to him and he doesn't fire, but instead aims to hit me with it, I grab his arm and throw his body over my shoulder and he lands with a thud. Once I touched him, I knew he was the vampire. The girl screams out, then charges at me with what seems to be an electrified pole. She jabs at me and I dodge. Every strike was pathetic, all were weakly aimed, and weakly forced, and not thought of. I easily knocked it out of her hands, and had it. I heard a click. I turn slightly to see the vamp armed. Damn, I forgot...ever since that knock out, I forget critical things. I flip into the air and knock it out with my hand. I hear the knife leave the wall and I know it is aimed to zoom past. I smack the girl with the butt of the gun and knock her out. I threw the pole to the boy, he gets the full impact in the head. He falls to the ground also knocked out. The knife flies at me again. I catch it and I shoot the gun at head master's leg.

But when it fires, no bullet comes out. A pink symbol pasts right through him. It glow then vanishes. I stare at the thing. But I hit him with the knife hilt then jump onto the desk and over him. I land behind him and bring the blade to his throat.

"What are you doing hmm Headmaster?" I ask. The kids come back to a lively state. They see the situation we are in. Though the headmaster is laughing. I snarl, and throw him to a side.

"Still slow I see. You were always the worst one." I say taking a seat. He smiles, the students stare confused. "And you're still the best. Whipping your older brother's a-"

He had began to say. "Brother?!" The two kids say. I close my eyes and smile, playing with my dagger. "I see your Headmaster doesn't speak of me, do you Candy?" I laugh. He blushes then pulls his hair. "Candy?" Asks the vamp. I tighten the grip on the gun. "Kaine, so I called him Candy. As in Candy Cane. Silly things family does to you huh?" I laugh halfheartedly. No, he wasn't my brother, well not blood wise. His family adopted me when I was ten. They trained me to be who I was, a vampire hunter. Through out the years I perfected my fighting. I left them when I was fourteen, which was almost two years ago.

"You've grown so much, no? Even prettier than I remember." he whispered. I turned away. Even with our age difference, he has always had feelings towards me. I heard the kids let out a surprised disgusted noise. He blushes again, but my priority, "Why am I here? I need to leave, so I need my bag back." I offer out my hand. Kaine just laughs.

"What? Kaine this is no joke. I still have to find a way to kill that..." I stop myself. The boy may know, but the girl? "They know, but not of what you know." Oh, they don't know he was a Vampire hunter. Huh, I guess not. "What?" Asks the boy. I turn in the chair, "That we aren't really related, so he's embarrassed he said that, so there, I cleared it up. I was adopted by his family." I lie smoothly and easily. The boy looks at me but then seems to accept it. He had beautiful silver hair, with pale violet eyes. He seemed seventeen or eighteen. His skin was smooth and pale. His hair fell in his face in spikes, his ears were pierced and he had this tattoo on the side of his throat. The girl seemed about fifteen and had choppy light brown hair with warm brown eyes. Again, I feel the envy. She seemed sweet and adorable, like a little sister.

"Well sis, you aren't leaving, We need you at this school and since you never attended I thought you'd like a job." he smiles. I glare at him and throw the knife and it pins him again. "I did attend school, I've been all around the world and know more than what they teach in school. I can speak over thirty languages, and complete math that is higher than any average student, even a university one. My reading and writing levels have always been advance and as everything else as well. So no, I don't wish to attend this school full of monsters." I glare at the boy. His lips press together in a line and he clenches his fist.

The girl seems clueless at the silent war. "They aren't monsters! They can learn to behave-" she defied. I stood up and I was taller than her so I stared her down. "They will never learn. They are animals and savages. Animals won't learn, nor do savages. These things are an abomination, they don't deserve to live." I snap. She trembles but sets her jaw, "They are-"

"You're in love with one huh? You have feelings towards one so you fight for them. Those are the only ones that do that, so which one is it? Aido? I ran into him, not much to drool over really." I interrupt her. Her face turns a red at the mention of ' in love'. The boy just snorts when he hears me diss Aido. I turn and shoot the gun but miss on purpose. My brother restrains a yell. The cross thing shows up again.

"What is this? It's no bullet, so what?" I ask, studying the gun. He comes over and takes it from me. "It's a spell that is anti-vampire, so it kills them. It can't harm humans though." My eyes widen. I have never been able to find a weapon such as this one.

"So that offer you have for me Candy?" My voice is dry at the thought of being able to get a hold of a weapon to destroy the woman before she makes a mess. Kaine smiles and hands the gun back to the sliver hair.

"Enroll and you can be a Day student here, patrolling through the nights." He answers, pulling papers out. I purse my lips, "Do I get to shoot vampires?" The boy laughs, "I like her attitude." The girl pinches him and he growls at her, and then she swats him on the head. I smile, "You guys are siblings aren't you? They yours Kaine?" He laughs, "Yeah. Yuuki Cross and Zero Kiryu."

"I'm not your son." growls Zero. Yuuki tsks him and knuckles him in the head. "Stop that!" He growls. She smiles sweetly, "Stop being so rude then."

I laugh again, "Alright so what do you need me to sign?" Kaine smiles and slips a pen over to me and points where I need to sign, I do and he smiles, and places the paper away, "There you go, welcome to Cross Academy!"

"That fast?" I ask, he blushes, "I had already set this up about a week ago, there was word you were going to pass by, so, I thought-"

"Weirdo brother, love you anyways." I smile pinching his cheeks, he laughs.

"Yuuki, I need you to stay here, so Zero, go take her around, show her the room that she will be staying in now, and go get her uniforms." Kaine directs to Zero. He sighs and places his gun inside his jacket.

I wince but have no other choice so we leave together in bad moods. I pull out my music player and pop in my ear buds, and blast American music in my ears, I sing along quietly, highly aware that Zero and any nearby vampire could hear me...

* * *

**A/N Well I hope you guys liked :) Review for me please and tell me if you want the next chapter, and if you like this new character, 'kay thanks ;)**


End file.
